


The Moon's Court

by yunsanhwas (ghouly)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, i just want to write witch sex under the moon SUE ME, i wrote them as if they were in america bc it’s all i know, might continue with each chapter being a lil vingette of various sansang witch moments??, mostly world building lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouly/pseuds/yunsanhwas
Summary: San and Yeosang had been rivals before the Bond.





	The Moon's Court

**Author's Note:**

> we all deserve a lil sansang witchiness now and then

San and Yeosang had been rivals before the Bond. Nothing too serious- they never actively tried to harm one another- but both being talented and attending the same academy of magical arts set them up for a fair amount of competition. They were perfect opponents- where San struggled with the discipline of spells and controlling his magic, Yeosang struggled with manifesting his magic in the physical plane. Where Yeosang was a master of amulet design, San excelled at performing and improvising incantations. No one was surprised when they graduated top of their class (in a tie that had both their heads spinning with pettiness), but everyone was shocked when they announced they intended to devote themselves to the Moon’s Court. 

The Moon’s Court was a dark court, the court of chaos, connection, and the unconscious mind. As far as dark courts went, not very evil. But as it was pretty much rule of thumb for witches to devote themselves to light courts upon their graduation, everyone was scandalized. Yeosang was very uncomfortable under all the attention. San was mostly upset that Yeosang stole his thunder. 

\---

One year later, San is living in a cramped apartment with Yunho, Mingi, and Hongjoong not very far from the university (which they all attended, to varying degrees of success). Being the only darkly devoted in a home is a casual disaster. None of their familiars get along. San isn’t allowed any manifestation magic in the house, which means a lot of sweaty trips to the woods. Most nights whoever sleeps near San gets pulled into vivid and terrifying shared nightmares, which, on three occasions thus far, has stretched to include the entirety of their apartment complex. It’s a mess. 

Yeosang’s life isn’t so different. Jongho is the only light witch in the house they rent with Seonghwa and Wooyoung. Their house is the tidiest witch residence Yeosang has ever seen, thanks to Seonghwa. Sometimes Wooyoung pulls dark magic pranks on Jongho (losing his facial characteristics for a day, seeing tortured faces in tree bark and cloud formations, you know, the usual). Yeosang is allowed to practice dark magic in their home, but still tries to get out to the woods every chance he can get, for the Moon’s energy is always stronger near large bodies of nature. 

Their lives are mostly calm, and separate. They don’t yet realize how powerful they’re growing or how similar their magic is becoming. They don’t realize how when either of them go out to the woods to practice, that they’re both pulling from the same reservoir of old dark energy. They don’t realize that this dark energy is ancient and hasn’t been disturbed in centuries. That it’s wrong. Crooked magic, from a time where there were no Courts or choosing which icon to serve. A time where magic was wild and alive and dangerous. The kind of magic that unwinds DNA and sews it back together. But Yeosang and San don’t know that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write more sansang witchiness, maybe i'll write something else? i am as unpredictable as the magic sansang are messing with~


End file.
